Litchfield's Newest Celebrity
by Howlingatthemoon21
Summary: Judy King was the first celebrity inmate to enter Litchfield but she was not to be the last. No sooner was she out of the doors did national treasure and pop sensation Luna Berrington enter. Though her status on the outside wins the hearts of many; something else about her attracts the attention of Litchfield's favourite Russian.
1. Chapter 1

**Litchfield's Newest Celebrity.**

 _Judy King was the first celebrity inmate to enter Litchfield but she was not to be the last. No sooner was she out of the doors did national treasure and pop sensation Luna Berrington enter. Though her status on the outside wins the hearts of many; something else about her attracts the attention of Litchfield's favourite Russian._

The date was set. The names were being called. Despite her celebrity status, Luna requested she be treated no differently from other inmates and, not without protest, MCC reluctantly complied. "Berrington you're over there" calls the CO. Luna glanced up, her gaze falling across the many faces staring back and proceeded to walk towards what would be her new bunkmates for the duration of her stay in Litchfield. The two older inmates glared as she approached whilst the younger Hawaiian girl couldn't help but let out a small squeak of glee at the prospect of sharing a bunk with Luna Berrington, the Luna Berrington! Luna began to dump her stuff on the bottom bunk when she was immediately halted by the tall blonde. "You might have been able to have your own way on the outside princess but in here there are rules" said the blonde. "Ok,ok, I see what you are doing here, establishing dominance and all that, I'm not here to make enemies so whatever makes you feel better" replied Luna, " so where do you want me…ermm Chapman is it?" observing the lettering on the back of her khaki shirt. "Yes it is Chapman and bottom bunk". Despite her attempts to intimidate her, Luna could sense that Chapman wasn't exactly top dog at the Penitentiary nor was she very experienced at pretending to be. "I'm Berrington by the way" "I know exactly who you are" snapped Chapman. Suddenly a loud clatter startled the two of them to take notice of the young Hawaiian girl fumbling about on the top bunk opposite Luna's. Almost instantly she stopped what she was doing after realising she'd drawn attention to herself, gave a shy apology mumbling about being a massive fan, and awkwardly attempted to descend from her bunk to shake hands.

After this awkward exchange the newly acquainted bunkmates settled into their own beds; Luna decided to take this opportunity to quiz Chapman on whom to watch out for in the prison. "So Chapman who rules the roost around here and who do I need to be keeping my eye out for eh?" "Well Ruiz has taken charge of the Spanish girls, there's a group of Neo-Nazis that have assembled" she swallowed hard remembering the events that led to the window on her arm becoming a permanent reminder of her own mistakes. "Taystee has taken on quite a mothering role for the African-American girls and the woman in charge of the rest of us? … You are sleeping across from her." With that Luna slowly rotated her head towards the red haired woman who throughout this whole exchange had chosen to remain silent, deep in concentration so it seemed. "Hey", Luna waved in an attempt to gain the woman's attention. The older inmates blue eyes met the younger girls of the same colour for what could have only been a second. "You can't be that famous… I have no idea who you are" her words as sharp as the spiked locks of hair that adorned her head. "Really Red? You have no idea who she is? She's married to the richest man in Hollywood? Roger Milencio! A billionaire! She's the youngest female singer to earn $13 million?" replied Chapman, before quickly silencing herself realising she knew a lot more about Berrington than she wished to let on. "I couldn't give a fuck if she's married to Hugh Hefner, I don't know who she is neither do I care, in here you earn your respect you don't buy it" the woman snarled, her Russian accent amplifying the intensity of her words. It was then and only then that Luna realised for the first time in 10 years she was stood before someone who had no idea who she was but she knew exactly who they were. "I know who you are" she said advancing towards the now inquisitive Russian. "You're Galina Reznikov" "Red to you" she responded, clearly confused by the young brunette's recognition of her, but unwilling to press the issue further for now. "Red eh? I prefer Galina but I'll respect your choice, nice to meet you anyhow… Red" Luna smirked before leaving the cubicle and exiting the room. The soft British accent of the young woman when saying her name sent a shock up Red's spine. Maybe it was the use of her first name when she had not heard it said in such a long time or maybe it was something else. Whatever the case may be Red knew better than to presume Luna Berrington knew her name just by mere coincidence, silently promising herself that she would get some answers, whatever those answers would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **SIDE NOTE: My internet is really shitty so unfortunately I won't be able to upload new chapters regularly at the moment but I'll try my best. This is my first ever fiction and I'm having a really fun time writing it so thank you! X**

Luna sat in the office of Mr Healy, her new councillor and from the smirk that displayed itself upon his ageing face, she could tell he had some sort of bright idea that would involve her co-operation.

" I hope you are umm settling in at Litchfield" he said leaning back into his chair " and I hope you aren't finding the other inmates too obnoxious with their constant gawking, it's just, we don't get celebrities very often and when we do they are never really of your umm calibre".

Luna had a feeling this that was a reference to the previously incarcerated Judy King in his welcome speech, but decided against asking for clarification.

"Yes, I'm settling in fine" she reassured him.

"Good, well um seen as you are here I have a proposition for you"

Immediately, Luna had a feeling she knew exactly where this was going.

"I thought that seen as you are going to continue to make music while in here…"

'Of course' thought Luna, clearly Healy was aware of the recording contract that she was obliged to fulfil whilst in prison and the fact her husband had paid for a recording studio to be set up somewhere within the prison walls.

"Maybe you could um start a class? You know, teach them how to write songs, how to sing, how to perform? Maybe even like a weekly show?" said Healy.

Knowing very little about her snowy haired councillor, Luna decided not to resist or negotiate his proposal and instead decided to accept.

"Brilliant! Well, every Wednesday in the Chapel from now on then?"

Luna nodded in response.

"Great well, I'll see you there."

Luna rose from her seat to leave.

"Oh and one last thing, I have your work assignment here"

Work started as usual for Red. The kitchen was her favourite place to be; where she felt most useful and alive and passionate. Barking orders at the girls to speed up cooking the bagged slop that MCC called 'food', she was suddenly halted in her tracks.

"Red this is your newest recruit" Healy said his hands pointed in the direction of Luna as if she were a prize on a game show.

"This is…"

"I know" said Red barely glancing over to acknowledge her. The kitchen was her priority not some singer who the whole prison were treating like royalty.

"Ok well seen as you two are already acquainted then I'll let you get to it" with that Healy tapped Luna gently on the shoulder and left the cafeteria.

"Mendoza, deal with her I'm too busy" Red ordered before disappearing in to her office.

"Too busy my ass" muttered Mendoza.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Litchfield's newest celebrity… you can start over there" she said waving her hands dismissively towards a pile of empty bags littering the kitchen that needed to be disposed of. The idea of a celebrity having to do such a demeaning task made some of the Spanish girls giggle but Luna didn't mind. She'd had to do a lot worse to get where she was now and sometimes the best way to reach the top was to start at the very bottom. The morning continued like this; each time she completed a job another equally as crass was waiting for her. Mendoza however seemed to soften to Berrington as the morning passed. It was clear to her that she had been misjudged and wasn't afraid of a bit of manual labour or getting stuck in, something which Mendoza respected her for. Before serving time began she walked over to the new girl and the two began to talk about her first few days at Litchfield. For Luna this was a refreshing change from the usual conversations she had. Here, in the kitchen, she wasn't special, here she earned her respect.

No sooner had the two stopped talking did Red exit the office.

"Berrington, a word in here"

Luna slid off the counter and entered Red's office.

"Making friends already I see?" she whispered folding her arms.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Red?" Luna questioned.

"Something you said yesterday has been playing on my mind, how did you say you knew me?" Red inquired her confusion evident on her face.

"I didn't"

"Then please, elaborate"

"Mafia, you worked with the Mafia, that's how I know you"

Red looked fearful for a moment but gestured for her to continue.

"I just… I know them, that is all. They've mentioned your name before I recognised you from some old photos they had.

Red pondered on Luna's explanation and whether she was prepared to except it as the truth. "Ok, you may go".

Luna swiftly left the room before looking back at the Russian through the doorway, giving her a soft heartfelt smile. For a moment Red merely stared at her, but then a meek smile was reciprocated. It was too easy to say that everything was now solved. For Red, it only made the mystery more intriguing. How did she know them? Why did she know them? Red decided to put it to the back of her mind… for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to start naming each chapter from here on in. Hope that's ok with everyone? I've also already wrote the next three chapters of the story, so I will upload them as soon as I've proof read them. As always thank you for reading. I love hearing your feedback. X**

 **Chapter 3 – The Confession.**

Throughout the week Luna had decided to focus her attention on making friends with as many women as she could. She'd become acquainted with Chapman's on-off girlfriend Alex Vause, she had gotten closer with Maria, Flaca and Maritza in the kitchen, she had sat in the yard answering questions for Taystee and Cindy and had finally settled into a group with Nichols and Morello. So far, life seemed to be going well she thought. That was until she entered the showers on Wednesday morning, 4 hours before she was due to conduct her first class.

Again, Red's morning started how any of Red's mornings started with a very early morning shower to avoid the rush. When she entered the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. The scars still remained on her face from where she'd been slocked by Vee. Though the scars were still there they had faded over time. She looked away. That was when the sobbing started. It was muffled at first but loud enough for Red to hear. Instantly, it worried her. Her first thought was that it was Nicky, maybe she had been using again? No, she thought, she had only just seen Nicky, still asleep in her bed. So who was it?

She entered the cubicle from where the crying was coming from, swiftly drawing back the curtain to reveal a sniffling Luna Berrington battered, bruised and bleeding. Red gasped and within an instant her mothering instincts kicked in. All she wanted was to protect this small creature, wrap her up in her arms and tell her she was safe and that's exactly what she did. Within seconds she had scooped Luna up into her arms and stroked back her hair from the clotting blood on her forehead.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" she whispered looking in disbelief at the young brunette.

"Looks like you were wrong about me making friends huh?" Luna laughed, wheezing with every word. " I tried sticking up for Taystee, those weird white supremacy girls were talking shit about her, so I called them out on it, this is the result of that I suppose"

"Jefferson is a big girl Berrington, she can handle herself, she's been in here long enough she doesn't need you helping her" Red replied.

Luna began to cry, she was right, of course she was right, she tried to help, she tried to do the right thing and she always got hurt.

"I always stick my nose in where it's not wanted" she confessed, "that's why Dmitri says I'm like you"

Red pulled back at the mention of her ex-husbands name.

"How do you know…" she started before Luna interrupted her

"same as I knew you, Mafia related." she replied.

There was a brief pause. She didn't know whether it was her fragile and vulnerable state laid beaten and bruised on the floor or whether it was the sincerity of Red's actions that led her to confess why she was in here but she did all the same.

"That's how I'm in here you know, the Mafia" she paused. Red continued to stroke her hair.

"I got too big for my boots. I used to perform at your restaurant when I was just starting out, just after you were sent to prison." She gave a smile.

"I remember them telling me when they put the five bodies in your freezer, then sent you down the hill. It was then that I realised they didn't care about me, I was useful to them but as soon as I wasn't I knew they would dispose of me." The tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"Once I made it in the industry, I was well known in the media and my marriage to Roger had only raised my profile; I knew it was time to jump ship. I called the police, they raided the restaurant and four of them were sent down. I knew they'd come after me but with all the security I had being married to a man like Roger, I felt …safe." She sighed. "Until I found out Roger worked with them too." Red pulled back.

"YOU!" Red bellowed. "You were the one that got MY restaurant shutdown!" letting go of Luna where she slumped back in to a heap on the ground.

"No, I am not the reason! I tried to get rid of the Mafia not your fucking restaurant" she spat back. Coughing and wiping the blood from the corners of her mouth simultaneously. "I gave Dmitri $100,000 to keep that restaurant from going under. It was a big part of my life. I owed a lot of my success to that place." She sobbed.

"He spent it on trying to get back in with the Mafia. That's why the restaurant shutdown Galina."

Red's expression softened and she returned to her previous position cradling the fragile woman. Luna continued.

"Only a few months ago bodies were found dug up from the graveyard that rests at the bottom of the land where we live. We rang the police and they conducted an investigation, finding nothing. Within weeks the bodies were found by the police. I had no idea what was happening. Then I realised, but it was too late. Five bodies were found in the Manor freezer that afternoon and I was sent down for it. The Mafia got their revenge on me and well here I am."

There was a long silence.

Luna was the first to break it.

"All I wanted was to help your family when they helped me so much. I wanted to free them from the Mafia's grip. So you are right I guess, people don't need my help, I just make it worse."

She sobbed again clutching on to Red tighter. When the sobbing subsided, the gaze of the two women met for what felt like an eternity. Then suddenly without thinking Red leant in and placed the most tender kiss on Luna's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is quite short compared to the others, so for that I apologise. I've now wrote up to chapter 8 and more phone and they are quite long. Anyhow, I hope you are still enjoying the story and I appreciate any feedback you have. xx

Chapter 4 – It's just not my style.

Luna was not one to be defeated, nor was she someone who gave up easily; therefore despite the beating she received in the morning she proceeded with the class in the afternoon. It was popular no doubt. Many different women from all factions of prison life were before her, some eager to learn, some eager to see Luna Berrington and some eager to get out of whatever it was they should have been doing. To start with she decided on basic vocal exercises and then instructed everyone to attempt to write a song after the class so they could share them next week. The first class was a success and Sam Healy who was lurking in the back of the chapel to observe how the inmates reacted to the class, clearly felt that its success was his own doing. After an exchange of words with Healy, Luna headed to the kitchen to start work.

As she entered her eyes met Red's like they had in the bathroom that morning but something was different. Almost instantly Red looked away and distracted herself by shouting at her dear friend Norma pretending not to have even noticed Luna enter. She avoided her all afternoon which caused some of the inmates to sense the tension between the two of them in. When Red entered the room Luna left and vice versa. Finally Red caved and approached Luna who was sat on the counter with Maritza.

"Berrington can I speak to you in my office?" she asked quietly.

Luna didn't speak, instead she hopped off the counter smiled at Maritza and followed Red into the office. Red shut the door behind them making sure that no one could see or hear the two of them.

"What are you playing at!" hissed Red, "you had a smile on your face like a fucking Cheshire cat."

Luna smirked in response. Red sighed.

"Look about this morning" Red began. "It was a mistake it can't happen again… it won't happen again."

Luna approached Red. With each step forward Red took one back until she fell back into her chair. "You really felt it was a mistake?" Luna inquired the hurt obviously present in her voice, she quickly tried to disguise it.

Red reached out and held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry; it's just not my style."

"Neither is it mine. After all I'm the one who is married." protested Luna.

Red paused. She was right, Berrington was married, and despite her attempts to conceal it from herself it was Red that had kissed her.

"Red, what the fuck are we doing?" whispered Luna, pausing in anticipation of a reply.

"She's been acting strange ever since that girl got here" Gloria said. Maria and Blanca nodded in agreement, slightly concerned as to where Mendoza was going with this.

"I'm going to go see what the fuck is going on".

But before she could go the office door opened. Out strolled Luna who, with her head down quietly went into the freezer and continued working; almost as if she'd never stopped.

Gloria studied the girl's behaviour for a moment and then continued into Red's office.

When she stepped inside she found her Russian friend staring up at the ceiling; lost almost completely in her own thoughts.

"She giving you a hard time?"

Red jumped at hearing Gloria's voice.

She began smoothing down her hair, " yes something like that, no need to concern yourself, nothing I can't handle" with that he slowly rose from her chair, stretching out the pain in her back before leaving Mendoza alone in the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Some things are better left unsaid.

The day had continued with little interruption from the usual that occurred in prison, the odd argument, the occasional shot, but nothing significantly noteworthy. Yet for Red the day couldn't have been crazier. Laying in her bed, listening to the deep breathing of her bunkmates she found herself lost in thought once again. She didn't understand what was happening to her, why she'd kissed that girl, why she'd let her do the same in the office, why she'd been thinking about her ever since. This wasn't like Red; she didn't get attached, when she'd gotten close to Healy Red had swiftly put an end to it despite her feelings. Somehow though, this was different. She wasn't gay? How could she be? She'd never once been attracted to a woman in her life, especially one half her age. Then a whisper disrupted her train of thought.

"Hey Red, are you awake?"

'Of course it had to be her right now, of fucking course' thought Red.

"Yes, no thanks to you and your constant chatter" she hissed back. Luna crawled out of her bed and shuffled towards Red's kneeling down beside her.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know about you but I'm trying to sleep"

"I mean about us"

"There is no us"

Luna paused. Cautiously debating what her next words would be. There was no telling who was listening to them or how Red would react if she continued to question her.

"You do realise I'm not gay?" Luna whispered.

"What and you suppose I am?" Red sat up, her voice rising defensively with each word.

"Shhhh! That's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you saying, come out with it? Russian's don't like chatter too much, especially when they want to sleep! Get to the point!"

Luna paused.

"Forget it" she sighed before making her way back to her own bunk.

Red rolled back over facing away from Luna. She couldn't look at her. Well, she could but, what if she started to stare, and what if Luna caught her staring? Fuck, she was too old for this shit.

As the night continued unbeknown to each other Luna and Red stared into the darkness for hours in a sleepless abyss of thought. One which they knew became deeper and deeper with each thought about the other. It was hard enough admitting feelings to yourself let alone each other.

"He's not an eggplant! He's retarded!"

The kitchen erupted with laughter as Red told her classic joke that always got the other girls laughing, especially her Nicky. Luna laughed along with the others. They hadn't spoken about the night before, or what happened in the office, neither did they plan to. It was easier like this, happier like this.

"Luna! Earth to Luna! Am I talking to myself here?"

Luna looked up; Gloria was staring at her waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Gloria rolled her eyes.

"I said are you going to come and help me clean up but I think you need to get your fucking ears cleaned out or your ass back on to planet earth, one of the two" she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" was all she could muster.

Gloria put her arm around Luna and guided her towards the sink.

Since her arrival at Litchfield nearly a week ago Luna had begun to have a special place in Gloria's heart. For Luna, she was the mother she never had. For Gloria, she was another lost soul who needed her nurturing, one she was becoming especially attached to.

Leaving Red's laughing audience the pair began to wash some of the pans left with the remnants of slop from lunch.

"I was in the TV room yesterday." Said Gloria.

"Oh yeah, anything good on?" replied Luna unsure of why her recently acquired prison mom was telling her this.

"Just your ugly ass face" Gloria flicked Luna's chin playfully.

"I'm just messing with you, but you were on, they are really interested in you and that husband of yours and he is really running his mouth."

That made Luna stop in her tracks.

"What did he say?"

"Hey, chill nothing bad, just saying he misses you and all that soppy bullshit, something about you releasing songs from prison or some shit?"

Luna sighed, a mixture of relief and resentment filled her body.

"Look I don't want to sound rude or anything but can we not talk about my husband?"

Gloria looked at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok Luna llena, we don't have to talk about husbands or men for that matter, they're full of shit anyway"

They continued in silence for a moment before Mendoza broke it.

"You know, me and Red joke we should just ditch men and be gay, because we got the haircuts" she laughed again.

Without warning Luna threw one of the pans down to the floor and stormed out of the room.

Suddenly Red and her audience were staring at Luna no longer focused on the Russian's words, but on the little brunette storming out of the cafeteria.

"Hey psicopatía, the fuck's wrong with you?" Gloria called after her, but she had already left.

Everyone stood in shock.

"Listen, I didn't say shit to her, she fucking lost it and went loco on my ass" Gloria protested.

Red looked for a moment at Gloria, at the girls who were now looking expectantly as to what to do, then to the cafeteria exit.

"I'll deal with it" she shouted marching out of the cafeteria and straight into Piscatella.


End file.
